


Day 5, blowjob

by KickedByStrays



Series: 30 day smut//Frerard. [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickedByStrays/pseuds/KickedByStrays
Summary: Follow up of day 4.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: 30 day smut//Frerard. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915966
Kudos: 7





	Day 5, blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up of day 4.

As soon as the show finished Gerard grabbed Frank by his arm and dragged him back to the bathroom. It felt like the show had lasted too long, even if it was filled with Gerard shoving his hand down his pants trying to moan out the lyrics, Frank getting to watch him do it, and the two of them getting a little too close. 

The moment they entered the bathroom Gerard closed and made sure to lock the door and was about to turn around when Frank pushed him to the wall and stared at him hesitantly. Gerard grabbed his hair and pulled him in, connecting their lips from an awkward angle while in the meantime Frank put his leg in between Gerard's thighs as he blindly tried to unbuckle his belt. 

It didn't take him long before he managed to pull Gerard's pants down to his knees. He grabbed Gerard by his hair, kissing him back for a moment before latching onto his neck while his hand slowly went down his body. Gerard softly moaned out nonsense as Frank kissed his collarbone and his hands slowly made their way into Gerard's boxers. 

Gerard tangled his hands in Frank's hair and pushed him down to his knees, shoving Frank's head in between his thighs. "Fuck." Gerard's head fell back against the wall as he moaned out Frank's name which Frank saw as a sign to continue. 

He pushed his head further in between Gerard's thighs and slowly started to kiss and bite them, leaving small marks. Frank's hands slowly went up Gerard's legs stopping at the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down a bit before sitting up properly on his knees. He pulled down Gerard's boxes and kissed the newly exposed skin, causing Gerard to pull on his hair as he moaned out his name again.

Frank unbuckled his belt as fast as he could, not wasting time to get his mouth close to Gerard's dick. He pulled Gerard in closer by his ass and started to slowly take the tip into his mouth, as he put a hand down his own pants. "Fuck, Frank." Gerard's hand fell from Frank's hair as he got lost in the pleasure.

Frank slowly sank down onto Gerard's dick and tried to take as much as possible into his mouth, using his hand for the part he couldn't take in. Gerard grabbed his head from both sides and pulled him down, Frank trying not to gag as Gerard thrust his hips forward into his mouth. 

"Fuck my mouth." Frank moaned out, keeping his mouth on Gerard as he felt his head get pulled back by his hair. "You sure?" Gerard asked, his hair sticking to his face and a small smirk visible on his lips. Frank nodded and smiled not getting the time to look up before Gerard turned him around and shoved him against the wall.

He immediately took Gerard into his mouth as he felt his head get held back by his hair, Gerard not wasting time before he started thrusting in at a fast pace. Frank moaned around him and swallowed as much of him as he could, jerking himself off as his head banged against the wall with every thrust. 

He looked up and tried his best to smile, Gerard not noticing since his eyes were closed and all he could focus on was thrusting in and out of Frank's mouth and moaning out his name. Frank started to move by himself again, almost gagging but ignoring it and continuing to suck as hard as possible while speeding up his pace.

Gerard had to hold himself up by leaning against the wall so his knees wouldn't give in from the waves of pleasure going throughout his body as he slowed down and let Frank take control. Frank, instead of bobbing his head up and down faster he slowed down himself too and started to take in Gerard deeper and deeper.

Gerard sat down on the closed toilet lid and dragged Frank with him, not being able to stand up for much longer. Frank started bobbing his head up and down a little faster, still taking Gerard in as much as before.

He kept this pace, swirling his tongue around the tip sometimes and gripping Gerard's hips to pull him in as much and as close both could possibly get. It may have caused him to gag a couple of times but he didn't let that stop him from giving Gerard the best blowjob he had ever received.

He noticed the burn in his stomach growing more and more intense with every bob of his head and twist of his hand. He moaned around Gerard as hard and shamelessly as he could, looking up at him with teary eyes. Gerard grabbed him by his hair and forcibly pushed him down, Frank not resisting for a single moment and enjoying every second of it. 

He quickly sped up and went down as far as he could without feeling like he was about to throw up his intestines, looking up and moaning out nothing that could be understood. Gerard's head fell back against the wall and Frank moaned around him one last time before he felt him come inside of his mouth. Putting his hand back in his pants, stroking himself as fast as he could, moaning out things Gerard could finally make out. 

Before Frank had a chance to stroke himself to his release Gerard pulled his hand out of his pants, pushing him onto his back as he pulled his pants and boxer down to his knees. Gerard replaced Frank's hand with his own and started to stroke Frank at a speed faster than he ever had done himself. He took Frank into his mouth and bobbed up and down until Frank warned him about being close and he pulled away. 

Frank disagreed and pulled Gerard's head back down, it only landing on his thighs as he tugged on Gerard's hair, screaming and moaning out his name as he came for a second time that night. Gerard licked up everything he could see and had the time for before Frank pulled him up into a messy yet passionate kiss. 

Gerard took his hand off of Frank's thigh and cupped his cheek, Frank slapping it away once he realized his hand was covered in his own cum. They stared at each other before Gerard smirked while looking at his hand. Frank smiling back and muttering something under his breath. 

Gerard lifted his hand up to his face and greedily licked off all of Frank's cum before licking he rest off his cheek. "You're gross," Frank laughed, trying to get Gerard off of his cheek. "You're the one who kissed me after we sucked each other off not a minute before that." Gerard wiped his now saliva covered hand on his jacket and took his hair out of his face and held it back in a ponytail with his hands, staring at Frank lovingly, not caring his junk was still hanging out or that it was placed right on Frank's leg. 

Frank didn't seem to mind either, returning Gerard's loving gaze right back. Both of them cleaned themself up, Gerard struggling to get the white splatters off of his jacket but eventually managing to cover it up. Not that it would matter since it was rather obvious what they had just done without seeing cum stains on Gerard's jacket. 

Once they walked back no one dared to ask them anything, Gerard wrapping his arm around Frank, making it clear he was very proud of himself for managing to get the guitarist to blow him. Frank was wondering what had just happened, trying to avoid questions, and just wanting to get back to the others and go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Little shorter than the usual amount I write but I ran out of things to add.


End file.
